Elysian
Elysian, also known as Starfire223 and Brianna, is a recent addition to the Elementals as a recruit. The Elemental name she was assigned was Elysian, which is Latin for Plant/Grass. She was summoned to join by Kalse, and has been given rights by Luna. Elysian could talk to someone about anything, and she could cheer someone up really fast. She is nice to anyone, even mean people. She will be helping Jack (Terra) do video game walkthroughs. Elysian is currently an On and Off Member of The Elementals. As of the 11th of October 2014, Starfire has rejoined The Elementals. Introduction to gaming: Elysian's first game console was a Nintendo gameboy, playing the very first Pokemon game, which got her interested in Pokemon. After a while when she went to her grandma's home where she watched her uncle play COD: World at War, which to her was an odd looking game, in which he was killing zombies. When she tried it she immediately loved FPS games. She started to watch YouTube, where she found the Yogscast which led her into developing a love Minecraft. Today she plays mostly Minecraft, with less of the guns, but she still plays with her younger brother and loves FPS more than Minecraft. Quotes: *"LOL XD" *"Ya think?!" *"Never mess with my friends and family." *"Well..." *"Uh ... Hi?"(When she's shy) *"Uh how do I play this?* (Hits random buttons) "Oh nevermind." *"hmmmm..." *"No caps plz"(when gamer start putting caps) *Elysian: wow thats amazing, someone: really?!, Elysian: uh.. No not really *"You can talk to me if you need to!!" *"I'm never wrong!! ... Well sometimes I'm never right either." *"You will never defeat me! ... I cant believe you defeated me." *"I can do this, I can do this *dies* I cant do this"(minecraft hunger games) *"I just felt the meaning of losing a friends"(when a friend dies in minecraft) *"I cant type today ... I cant type any day, I keep having so many typos"(Talking to herself when she has a typo) *"(^)> is the new XD" (white is the new black reference) *"I want to become a famous Arther" (failing to say author) *"I like penguins (^)> (^]> {^}> ^> {(^)}>"(not all of them she made) *"IM HIPPI GIRL, AND IM HERE TO BRING PEACE AND AMUSMENT!" *"STARFIRE AWAY"(when she leaves chat) *"Awsomeness" *"I kick hard so dont get in my way" *"You could talk about me all you want but don't judge me for who i am and what i do." *"PADDUM TSS!" (After someone laughs at a joke) *"I rather have no friends, Then a jerk as a friend." (At school to a stalking friend) *"o_o wow i never seen the chat empty before." (When she joins and no one is there) *"It may be a Seed now but it will grow, grow and grow, until it Fires into the sky like a Star." (Quote for her usually main user StarfireSeed) Trivia: *Elysian is mentally challenged. *Loves minecraft on PC or the Xbox 360 Live. *Only has one friend at her school but counts on her wiki friends to cheer her up too. *Gets excited when ever she sees people on the wiki chat. *Can cheer people up fast and helps all the Elementals laugh. *Mostly cheerful. *Can read backward words (like a word in a mirror). *Is loved by the other members of the Elementals for her humor and her sweetness. *Doesn't care what people say about her... Anymore. *Counts Kalse's "LOL's" once and a while. *Reads only series books Category:Elementals Category:Awesome Category:First Recruits Category:Elysian